


Aphrodisiac

by RensSaxophone



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensSaxophone/pseuds/RensSaxophone
Summary: Tokiya buys some (legal) drugs that double as aphrodisiacs and approaches his boyfriends about wanting to try them.
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Jinguuji Ren/Kurosaki Ranmaru
Kudos: 10





	Aphrodisiac

**Author's Note:**

> The sex itself is pretty tame- maybe a bit of overstimulation? But the main tag is (consensual) drugging

“I’d like to try something.” Tokiya’s voice interrupts the near silence in the room. Ren was on his phone, Ranmaru had a magazine and Tokiya had been holding a book. Tokiya’s entire expression seems calm, but he’s anything but. It’s difficult to fight the blush that wants to grow on his face. He closes his book- his palms never really got _sweaty_ but he can’t help but be reminded that sweaty palms were a symptom of nerves, especially in romance books. (Tokiya read more romantic novels than he’d actually admit to- and some _more than_ romantic novels, too. Those are the kind that he reads on his tablet or phone, but he thinks that Ren and Ranmaru see right through it.)

“Oh?” Ren’s eyebrow raises as he glances away from his phone. Ranmaru doesn’t close his magazine, but his attention is on Tokiya now, too. 

“I’ve… come across something.” So much for keeping his blush hidden, Tokiya thinks dryly as he can feel his face heat up. “It’s… both a type of drug and a type of aphrodisiac. It’s strong- some of the strongest I believe I can _legally_ get my hands on… but I want to try it.”

Ranmaru stares blankly at Tokiya, but Ren speaks. “A drug?”

Tokiya nods. “I… want to take it?” Tokiya can’t quite manage a smile, but his entire expression seems sheepish. “It’s supposed to increase sensitivity and I’d like to… sleep with you?” He finally manages to give a nearly awkward grin. 

“Y’wanna drug yourself?” 

“I do.” Tokiya affirms, ignoring the nearly incredulous tone in Ranmaru’s voice. “I wouldn’t be comfortable doing it _alone_ \- but I wouldn’t be alone. I’d be with the both of you.”

“You’re set on this?” Ren’s phone is now in his lap, his eyes searching Tokiya’s face. 

Tokiya frowns. “Are you against it?”

Ren’s eyes stay on Tokiya’s face for a long moment. _His_ answer comes slowly, though Ranmaru’s own answer is in his silence. “So long as this is something you really want to do- then no. I’m not against it.”

“You’re sure it’s safe, though, yeah?” Ranmaru’s eyes narrow at Tokiya. “I don’t want you takin’ anythin’ that’s gonna hurt you.”

“I’m sure it’s safe.” Tokiya insists. “And if worse comes to worse, I’ll be with you both and it _is_ legal. If I _needed_ medical help, nothing bad would come out of it.”

“Not sure how reassurin’ that is.” Ranmaru sighs, but he leans back into the couch. “If you’ve really got faith in this, we can try.”

Ren can’t help his laugh when Tokiya starts to stand, though Ren catches Tokiya’s wrist and pulls Tokiya back down onto the couch, now halfway on Ren’s lap. Ren shifts Tokiya to get Tokiya fully on his lap. “It’s nice to see you excited, Toki, but I think you’re forgetting a few things.” Ren sounds amused, setting his chin on Tokiya’s shoulder. “You have work tomorrow, you know.”

“It’s still early afternoon.”

“If you’re wiped tomorrow you’re not goin’ in.” Ranmaru warns. 

“I’ll be fine.” Tokiya insists. Ren hums, clearly not believing that. 

“If you’re alright with missing work, we can do it tonight. But you won’t be going in tomorrow unless it’s entirely out of your system.”

“I’ll take that risk.”

Ranmaru’s eyebrow raises, but Ren slowly unwraps his arms from around Tokiya’s waist. “Maybe I should get that in writing.” Ren teases. 

“It’ll be fine. Two against one, yeah?”

Tokiya shakes his head at Ranmaru as he gets off of Ren’s lap. Ren ends up following Tokiya into the entryway, and after a second, Ranmaru chooses to follow, too. Tokiya heads to his bag, digging through one of the smaller pockets. When Tokiya takes the bottle out, Ranmaru takes it from him, turning it to read the back. 

It’s a small bottle, and according to the packaging, there are twelve pills in the bottle. When Ranmaru has read enough to be contented, he opens the bottle, pours two into his hand and then offers them to Tokiya, pocketing the bottle. 

Tokiya takes them, but his eyebrows raise. 

“There’s a higher dose, ‘n I’m guessin’ you know that.” Tokiya continues staring and Ranmaru sighs. “But you don’t even know how you’re gonna react, Toki, you don’t need ‘t push it. If this works out alright, you’ve still got ten pills for the next time.”

Tokiya _could_ try to fight Ranmaru on it, but he knows that he’s going to lose, and with his luck he’d convince Ranmaru that maybe he should cut it down more. Tokiya would just take his two pills for now. 

Tokiya moves into the kitchen, not wanting to deal with swallowing the pills dry. He knew that these pills were stronger than most aphrodisiacs you can get your hands on, and Tokiya had never actually taken any aphrodisiacs that weren’t natural- and they never really had much of an affect on him. Tokiya takes a water bottle from the fridge. 

Some part of his chest warms, because as soon as he’s taken the pills, he isn’t left alone. 

“They shouldn’t take effect for at least another half an hour.” Tokiya squeezes Ren’s forearm. “It’s sweet that you’re hovering- but it’s going to happen gradually.”

“I’m going to keep a close eye on you until it’s out of your system.” Ren’s arms wrap around Tokiya’s waist. 

“You’re not going to make me wait until our next session to go further, are you?” Tokiya sighs, but he leans into Ren’s embrace. 

“If it works like it should, that’d be cruel.” Ranmaru sighs. “But before we get into anythin’ I wanna make sure you take ‘t the pills okay.”

“If I weren’t willing to touch you, I wouldn’t have let you take an aphrodisiac.” Ren agrees. “But Ran is right. It could be hard to tell how you’re reacting to it if there’s too much going on.” Ren kisses the side of Tokiya’s neck. “But we’ll get to it.”

“‘Fore we start- how far do you wanna go?”

Tokiya tilts his head. They slept together often- both in pairs and altogether. “I’d like to go all the way. I really can’t think of anything that I’d consider too far outside of things we’ve already discussed.”

“We aren’t going to be getting too experimental.” Ren promises- though Tokiya thinks he may be speaking more to Ranmaru. “We’ll just be careful.”

Tokiya slowly starts feeling the effects, and they can tell when he sits down on the couch and sinks into it. He doesn’t want to fall asleep, but he finds his body relaxing without him actually trying to make it. At first, that’s all it is. Tokiya leans into Ren on the couch, slumped into him, and Ranmaru is the one watching to see if he falls asleep from his own spot on the chair across from Tokiya. 

And then, Tokiya’s head gets a bit foggy as his entire body heats up. Ren has been holding Tokiya for the last few minutes. His arms had wrapped around Tokiya as soon as Tokiya had started leaning into him. Tokiya thinks that Ren is expecting Tokiya to fall asleep, but now his touch goes from comforting to hot and Tokiya wants Ren’s hands to be lower. It’s too hard to get his body to respond to him, but his expression starts to grow more desperate, fighting himself enough to try to squirm closer to Ren until Ren gets the point and pulls Tokiya onto his lap. 

“Toki?” For a second, there’s concern in Ren’s voice. Ren’s hand lowers, to comfortingly rub over Tokiya’s stomach, but he’s clearly distracted by something. “Oh.” 

The concern is far lesser in his voice as he lowers his hand further to cup Tokiya’s groin where there’s already a noticeable bulge. Tokiya manages a muted whimper, and that’s what gets Ranmaru onto his feet. Tokiya can keep his eyes open, but his expression is glazed with lust and with the heavy feeling that is filling his body- though when he closes his eyes everything feels all that much more sensitive. Ranmaru’s knee lands on the couch besides Ren’s leg, his hand on the arm of the couch, leaning over Tokiya. 

They get another noise out of Tokiya when Ranmaru’s lips press to Tokiya’s neck. Tokiya is sure that he’ll have marks by the end of tonight, but Ranmaru isn’t going to leave them in such an obvious place, which leaves Ranmaru just pressing kisses to Tokiya’s skin, leaving Tokiya with a short lasting pleasurable buzz in every area Ranmaru pulls back from. 

Tokiya is relaxed against Ren, which is such a strange feeling because it doesn’t feel _possible_ with how good their touch felt- and Ren’s was over his clothes. Ren finally chuckles, though his touch doesn’t retreat. 

“I suppose we probably shouldn’t continue on the couch.”

Ranmaru grunts in agreement, finally, slowly pulling back from Tokiya’s neck. Tokiya whimpers at the loss. 

His brain wasn’t working fast enough to get out any semblance of _words_. What little focus he had was all on how much he wanted more of them and it left him with the sole capability of making desperate noises, more instinctual than anything else. Ren’s hand finally leaves him to move underneath his thighs, his free hand moving a bit lower on Tokiya’s back to lift him in a bridal style carry. Tokiya can’t lift his arms, but he knows that Ren won’t drop him, and even if he _did_ , Ranmaru was nearby. 

Tokiya’s relieved when they reach the bed. His clothes felt suffocating, and he expresses that thought with another whine. He isn’t sure that Ren and Ranmaru know exactly what he’s trying to say, but it doesn’t matter because when they’re all in the bedroom Ranmaru and Ren work together to get Tokiya out of his shirt. Ranmaru can’t help his chuckle at the sigh-like sound Tokiya had let out, relieved to be out of the constricting shirt. Ranmaru decides to start focusing on Tokiya’s chest while Ren helps Tokiya out of his pants. Ranmaru’s tongue swipes over Tokiya’s nipple and Tokiya’s eyelids flutter, though they don’t quite open. He lets out a soft, pleased sound when Ranmaru bites down- though Ranmaru’s being a bit more gentle than he usually is with Tokiya. Luckily, it’s hard to tell with the way Tokiya feels like he’s on fire with every touch from Ranmaru. 

Tokiya’s next whine is the clearest it’s been yet when Ren presses a kiss to Tokiya’s hip, so close to where Tokiya wants Ren’s mouth. Ren’s chuckle is almost dangerous, but he takes pity on Tokiya, choosing to instead wrap a warm hand around the base of Tokiya’s cock, running his tongue up the length of it before wrapping his lips around the head of Tokiya’s cock. 

Tokiya wants to reach up and cradle Ranmaru’s head to his chest. He wants to reach down and lace his fingers through Ren’s hair. His arm stays still at his side. 

There was something great about being entirely at their mercy. If Ren decided that he wanted to go slow, all Tokiya could do is just take it. If Ranmaru wanted to tease him, that’s what would happen. 

It was exciting, even in the heavy haze of arousal Tokiya is in now. 

Of course, these thoughts would come later. Right now all he can think about is Ranmaru’s teeth on his skin and Ren’s mouth on his cock. 

They find that when either of them pull back, it gets a desperate, displeased sound out of Tokiya, so when they do pull back they make sure it’s one at a time. It doesn’t stop Tokiya’s noise but it shortens it. 

It feels like a lot when they’re on him, but it’s better than when they’re not touching him. Ranmaru is the first to pull back, but his hand doesn’t fully leave Tokiya, settling heavy on his stomach. “I can’t even remember who fucked ‘im last. Was probably you, though, yeah? ‘Less you didn’t touch each other when I was gone last week.”

Ren chuckles around Tokiya dick, but when he pulls back, Ranmaru attaches his lips to Tokiya’s neck before Tokiya can voice his displeasure. Ren’s voice is teasing. “Toki and I can hardly keep our hands to ourselves when we’re _not_ missing you. It’s your turn, tonight.”

“Good.” Ranmaru doesn’t actually pull away from Tokiya. “You wanna prep ‘im?”

“How could I pass up that offer?”

Ren is quick to get up and he’s quicker to return, the bottle of lube held in his hand, his fingers already slick with it. Ren isn’t slow to press a finger into Tokiya. 

This was very, very far from their first time, and Tokiya’s body is so forcibly relaxed that Ren has no trouble. They’re still listening- after all, while Tokiya may not be able to speak, every whine and whimper Tokiya’s given so far tonight has been laced with desperation. Ren doesn’t want to see if he can manage to tell if Tokiya’s noise is pained, but he still thinks he could if it got to that. 

They weren’t lying, either- if they weren’t willing to touch him, they wouldn’t have let him take an aphrodisiac. But they weren’t willing to hurt him either. If it came down to it, of course they’d still touch him. It was very clear how heavily the drug was affecting him and both men wanted to keep him happy. His noises may not be pained now… but Ren and Ranmaru still aren’t sure if they like them. At least not when they come from him being so desperate to get them back on him. 

If the night ended with them not going further, then that’s how it would go. Ren didn’t mind just touching Tokiya all that much, anyways. 

Ren doesn’t let Tokiya dictate this pace, because Tokiya’s already making soft, pleading noises the moment Ren’s finger enters him and Ren doesn’t want to move _that_ fast. So instead he goes at his own pace, which is all too slow for Tokiya _at first_ , because then Ranmaru lowers his hand to wrap around Tokiya’s dick. It’s both a blessing and a curse because on one hand, Tokiya’s grateful. Ranmaru’s handjob may be slow, but between him and Ren he’s getting stimulation and that’s _good_. But Ranmaru isn’t doing it fast enough. He isn’t doing it with the intention that Tokiya wants, because Ranmaru’s not trying to make Tokiya cum. Truthfully, he’s trying to go so slow that he avoids it, even stilling his hand completely at points, and while Tokiya feels like this is denial, it’s actually Ranmaru trying to make sure that they don’t start getting to overstimulation. Tokiya never cums as quickly as he seems to want to now, but Ranmaru has a feeling that Tokiya isn’t going to want to stop if he cums and Ranmaru doesn’t want to push Tokiya too far. 

Tokiya thinks he’s going to be fine tomorrow- but Ranmaru and Ren have already come to the consensus that Tokiya’s staying home, and it’s likely that one of them are going to stay, too, to watch him. Tokiya may not be _straining_ himself, with how relaxed his body is, but both men had a feeling that Tokiya would be very tired tomorrow. Ranmaru’s starting to wonder just how strong the _aphrodisiac_ part of this drug was- he wondered how long they’d go until Tokiya’s body told him he was satisfied.

When Ren gets to two fingers he starts focusing on making Tokiya feel good, and it lessens Tokiya’s frustration of how slow they were both going, too focused on the pleasure, now, and not how there isn’t quite enough of it. It’s almost strange how quiet they are- but perhaps it’s easy to forget how nervous Tokiya usually gets at the beginning of their foreplay when he _isn’t_. There’s not a single insecure thought in Tokiya’s head because Ranmaru fucking him is the only thing he can think about. How good Ranmaru’s hand would feel if he would _just move it faster_ or about how he wishes that Ren would add a third finger already. 

Ren and Ranmaru were only quiet in their own focus. Normally they couldn’t appreciate Tokiya they way they wanted to, because if he were naked and they were quiet for too long, he’d start shifting. He’d start covering himself. He’s never _relaxed_. He’s spread out on the bed, his entire body open- even more open than Ren had laid him out to be, even. They were sure that his reaction was physical because he did seem a bit out of it- not enough that they felt they needed to stop, but enough that they _knew_ he wasn’t thinking about anything but right now. 

Ren finally gets to three fingers. Ranmaru hasn’t taken his hand off of Tokiya’s dick but there are no more complaints from Tokiya because they’re at least _moving_. Not fast enough, but not slow enough to discontent him. 

Later, Tokiya would think about how it was actually pretty nice. His thoughts were selfish, sure- but maybe that was better. Maybe the lack of butterflies in his stomach added to the experience. Maybe he wasn’t _comfortable_ with the way that his body was on fire, but it was a new kind of pleasure. A type he wanted to experience again. 

“Alright, Ran.” Ren’s fingers flex inside of Tokiya. It was easier for Tokiya to stay quiet- most of his noises were when they were doing something “wrong”. Ren’s not alarmed at the lack of response. “I’ll wipe off my hand and then we can switch spots.”

Ranmaru grunts. Tokiya whines, when Ren pulls his fingers out of Tokiya- but Ranmaru actually replaces his fingers with Ren’s and Tokiya’s whine cuts off, his next noise being soft but almost relieved. Ren can’t help but chuckle at Tokiya’s reaction. When Ren’s hands are wiped off he runs his hand through Tokiya’s hair. 

“I know the drug’s hitting you hard.” Ren’s voice is soft. “But I still need to try to check, baby- I’m not trying to be mean-” At first, Tokiya can’t understand why Ren is saying that, but he gets it when Ranmaru’s hand stills. “I need to make sure you’re okay.” Ren’s hand moves to Tokiya’s chest, but it’s only a reassuring move. “If you’re okay, baby, will you make a noise for me?”

It’s a whine. This one is almost a bit higher pitched than the noises before it. Ren kisses Tokiya’s forehead, but then Ren settles on the bed next to Tokiya. His touch on Tokiya’s chest changes- now he’s running his fingertips across Tokiya’s skin, and then brushes over Tokiya’s nipple before finding a focus there. Ranmaru’s hand pulls out, but Tokiya can hear the small packet opening. Usually Tokiya or Ren would put the condom on for him- but right now Tokiya needed someone to be touching him and if Ren helped, Tokiya would lose them both. 

Ranmaru doesn’t take very long to press himself against Tokiya. He isn’t _slow_ in entering Tokiya, but he’s still careful. He doesn’t still long when his hips meet Tokiya’s, moving before Tokiya can make another noise. 

Ranmaru couldn’t deny that it was strange. Tokiya looked relaxed- something that _definitely_ wasn’t normal for someone getting _fucked_. The only part of his expression that had changed in the past hour were his eyebrows, twitching when he’d make a noise. 

Ren is focused on Tokiya’s chest- and Tokiya cums the first time that Ranmaru hits his prostate. 

When Ranmaru stills, Tokiya whines. 

“Jesus, Toki- how’re you still hard?”

Ren hums, but he’s pulled away from Tokiya’s chest. Tokiya’s eyebrows are twitching. He wants them to keep going. He doesn’t like that they’ve stopped. 

Ranmaru looks at Ren, unsure. Ren frowns as he thinks, but he glances at Tokiya. Finally, Ren sighs, relenting. “Make a noise if you need Ran to stop, baby.”

Tokiya bites back his noises quickly. 

Ren’s voice comes slowly. “If it gets too much, make a noise.” Ren glances back to Ranmaru. “He’s going to be exhausted tomorrow, I’m sure- but if he wants to keep going, for now, I suppose we can.”

Ranmaru is only still for a few more seconds before he starts moving again and Tokiya lets out an almost relieved sound. It felt nice, while he was cumming, but that feeling was already gone, replaced with the same desperation that he’s felt since the drug had really kicked in. 

Tokiya cums again just before Ranmaru does. Tokiya’s stomach is a mess- but he’s _still_ hard. He still wants more. 

Ranmaru is careful when he pulls out, and he’s met with a whimper. Ranmaru is frowning. Ren’s touch has once again turned more comforting. 

“You’ve already cum twice, baby.” Ren mumbles. Tokiya whimpers. It wasn’t enough. 

Ren sighs, closing his eyes. “You ‘aven’t been able ‘t take both ‘a us back ‘t back yet, babe.” Ranmaru squeezes Tokiya’s thigh. “‘N we said we weren’t gettin’ experimental tonight. If you really can’t handle it… if it’s that bad we’ll get you off, but there’s no more sex tonight.”

Tokiya’s noise is more of a huff. Ren’s sigh is almost amused. 

“...One more.” Ren says. “At least for now, okay? And then we need to give your body a break. ...You said there was a _higher_ dose, Ran?”

“It suggested four.” Ranmaru’s voice is almost a bit dry. “‘Cause I think two was too much for ‘im, too.”

“Four.” Ren shakes his head. “Maybe we should have stuck with one.”

“‘R a half ‘a one, fuck-”

Tokiya whines, trying to get their attention. Ren gives him an apologetic kiss on the side of his neck. Both of them were avoiding his face- he was breathing fine now, and they wanted to keep it that way. 

“Okay, baby.” Tokiya feels a hand wrap around his dick, but Ren’s clearly not trying to hold this one out. It really doesn’t take long for Tokiya to find his way to a dry orgasm. 

This time he _does_ go soft. He still can’t move, and he still can’t think very straight, but Ren, pressed against his side is enough. _Barely_ \- but enough. But it’s Ren that tries to get up to clean them off, and Tokiya gives a soft whimper. 

“Toki…” Ren’s voice is hesitant, but when his hand lands on Tokiya’s chest as a reassurance, Tokiya goes quiet and Ren seems to understand. “I’ll clean up, Ran- why don’t you come lay down next to him. I’ll be right back when I’m done, baby.” Ren’s promise is towards Tokiya. Ren doesn’t stop touching Tokiya until Ranmaru is pressed against Tokiya’s side. 

When Tokiya is clean and Ranmaru is, too, Ren gets in bed, getting the covers over both of them. When Tokiya isn’t covered in his own cum they can properly hold him. 

The exhaustion takes over quickly and this time he really does fall asleep- but only for a bit more than an hour. When he wakes, his body still feels like it’s asleep- or at least, _most_ of it does. 

His sleepy whimper wakes Ren up. This time, Tokiya can slowly blink his eyes open. Ren awakens to see Tokiya looking at him desperately, but when he fumbles to rub Tokiya’s stomach to try to calm him down, his eyebrows furrow. He wasn’t _near_ Tokiya’s dick, per say- but he knew. He could tell. 

“Oh, baby.” Ren mumbles. He pauses as he tries to think of the best way to handle this, pressing his forehead to Tokiya’s shoulder as he does. “...Do you think you might be able to get back to sleep if I take care of you?”

Tokiya’s whimper is the closest to a ‘ _yes_ ’ that he can manage. 

Ren pushes the blanket off of the both of them. He tries to keep it on Ranmaru, but Ranmaru wakes up when Ren starts moving, groaning as he wakes up. 

“Whaz wrong?” He mutters, opening one grey eye, looking first at Tokiya and then at Ren. 

“The pill is still taking effect.” Ren is clearly waking up quickly. He had let his hair down before he had fallen asleep, but he pulls it up now as he moves between Tokiya’s legs. “We shouldn’t go a full round.” Ren warns Tokiya, though his hand runs over Tokiya’s thigh, though it’s not much of a comfort right now. “But I’ll get you off.”

“You’d think we gave him the whole fuckin’ bottle.” Ranmaru grumbles, but he sits himself up, his hand running over Tokiya’s chest. It’s not a sexual touch, but it isn’t a light touch, and when Ren bends over to take Tokiya’s dick in his mouth, Ranmaru’s touch helps. 

Ren hums in agreement with Ranmaru, which sends a pleasant feeling down Tokiya’s cock. Ren is talented with his mouth and he doesn’t take long to get Tokiya off- luckily Tokiya goes soft after getting off. Tokiya hadn’t really woken up very much, and by the time that Ren’s wiped off his mouth and has gotten back into bed, Tokiya is already falling asleep again. 

“If it happens again wake me up.” Ranmaru mutters, clearly already starting to fall asleep again, too. “‘N I’ll take care ‘a ‘im.”

Ren hums, his arms wrapping around Tokiya.

It happens two more times that night- Ranmaru never woke up very much either time, and Ranmaru and sleepy blowjobs didn’t go together nearly as well as _Ren_ and sleepy blowjobs did, so Ranmaru settled with a handjob and the added pain in the ass of clean up. Ren had taken care of the third time, and then Tokiya had fallen asleep for a good twelve hours straight. Ren had woken up _three times_ to force water into him, but Tokiya couldn’t remember any time that he had. 

What Tokiya _could_ remember, however, was last night. (Later Tokiya will ask Ren about if he got off, and he’ll learn that after Tokiya fell asleep that he and Ranmaru had snuck away so that Ranmaru could finish Ren in the bathroom.)

When Tokiya thinks about how he’s feeling, he realizes that he is incredibly sore. His groin ached and his body hurt- but he wakes up with a hazy smile on his face. 

“Toki?” It’s Ren’s voice. 

“Mmm?” 

Ren sighs. It’s a bit amused, but there is a bit of concern in his voice. Tokiya manages to blink himself fully awake, but he sees Ren moving, grabbing something on the side table. 

“Can ya sit?” Ranmaru is asking him, but he’s already starting to help Tokiya up. Tokiya _can_ sit- his body is protesting but beyond the ache in his lower stomach, it just feels like a hard day of practice. Ren turns back around with an uncapped bottle of water, reaching up to cradle Tokiya’s face for a few seconds before he lifts the water. Normally, it would embarrass Tokiya, having Ren help him drink, but it was easy to ignore because Tokiya was genuinely happy. 

Yes, he felt fucked- but that was a good thing, right?

Ren finally sets down the water and Ranmaru helps Tokiya back down, though he stays on his elbow, turned to his side. Ren stays sitting up. They’re both watching Tokiya’s face. 

“Are you okay, baby?” Ren reaches out, his hand running over Tokiya’s bicep. 

“Better than good.” Tokiya mumbles.

“ _Really?_ ” Ranmaru’s eyes raise. 

Tokiya hums. “Really. I’m… tired. And a little sore. ...I think you were right, Ren, in thinking that we should have done this on my day off… But I liked it. I can still remember last night- it never felt like too much. It was hard to think, but that wasn’t a bad thing.” Tokiya’s face is gradually growing more red. “...Sex… with both of you… that was _all_ I was thinking about. It… it was kind of nice. Not being able to move my body sounds like it should be scary, but it wasn’t. I know why the both of you were worried- and why you still are, but I really did like it.” Tokiya manages a smile- perhaps a bit sheepish. “You know… I wouldn’t mind doing it again.”

Ren’s laugh is almost startled, but he catches himself, instead letting out an amused groan, laying down and letting his head fall against Tokiya’s shoulder. 

Ranmaru rolls his eyes and clicks his tongue- but Tokiya’s admittance that he liked the experience does get a smirk on Ranmaru’s face. “If ya really mean that- but next time ‘m givin’ ya _half_ a fuckin’ pill.”


End file.
